


The idol archives

by Tingals



Series: Dr Are You Harasure? season 1 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), New Planet, doctor who - Freeform, love live, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tingals/pseuds/Tingals
Summary: Eli(The doctor) takes maki to visit the planet known as “the archive” a planet with a core made from a naturally occurring crystal that can be use as what is essentially a hard drive. One thing leads to another and they both find out that the daleks are trying to steal a portion of the planets data but also find out it's not the daleks who are the Masterminds of this operation





	

“Right then outside that door is the archive, built by the same family that built the planet knowen as the library and you might be wondering, why not just give it a cool name or something? but you'll see why in a minute” the doctor explained as the Tardis landed

 

“But wait a minute isn't there some sort of law saying i can't see certain things from the future” marki asks while blocking the way of the doors

 

“Dont worry thats what this is for” the doctor holds up a bracelet “this is a conticansy bracelet, any major spoilers that you find out about will be wiped from your mind the moment you step foot back inside the Tardis” the blone explains

 

“Is that mandatory” maki asks curiously 

 

“Nope i was just messing with you, your aloud to see any thing that the archive shows, anyway it's not like we’re going to the “wars of earth” section even though that's the most popular district on the archive, we’re staying in the earth music district, now without anymore delaying” says the blonde as she pushes past maki “welcome, to the archive”

 

Maki slowly walks out of the tardis doors into a large room, once maki’s eyes are adjusted to the light she can see that the room is much bigger than expected with what seemed to be a floor made of one continuous piece of marble and the walls made of some sort of black metal with pillars make of what looked like fiber optic wires which continued onto the ceiling, the wires have a light pulsing though then that gradually cycled through various colours.

 

“woh” maki whispered under her breath

 

The doctor made her way over to maki “see those lights pulsing up to the ceiling, those are data pulses coming from the planet's core which happens to be a sentient crystal lifeform called a Xylok which powers the whole planet's data system, but no biggy” the doctor explained as they both walked through the room 

 

“welcome to the archive” a mysterious female voice spoke from somewhere making maki jump

A holographic screen appeared in front of the two of them “please place your hands upon the interface to register your arrival” the doctor did this first without hesitation “welcome back miss Ayase enjoy your stay”

Maki did the same and was greeted by a different voice “new visitor please stand by while we register you into our system” a few seconds passed and the Boise responded with “welcome miss Nishikino please enjoy your stay, if you have any enquires please just ask for saya at anytime” the hologram faded

 

“So then let's get to an access point then shall we” the doctor said before running ahead 

  
“Doctor wait up!!” Maki shouted as she ran after her

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say sorry for the time between the end of episode one and this episode but collage has been a bit hectic lately so I might be able to finish this episode and start the third one by the time I go back to college but I can't promise anything but I'll try my best also before you ask yes the crystal at the core being a Xylok is a refence to Mr Smith from the Sarah Jane adventures and there will be one or more references to the Sarah Jane adventures in this episode seeing as it's the 10 year anniversary of the the shows start


End file.
